borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bandit (manufacturer)
The Loss of S&S Though I am not fond of the thought of loosing one of the best Manufacturers in the game, some of these screen shots look fairly boss. Hopefully if there are legendary weapons in BL2 the Bandit brand will make some weapons to rival S&S. 19:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but S&S will probably retain all it's beneficial stat modifiers such as it's high accuracy and accuracy regen rate. The bandit propably beside a high mag. count possesses over a fast reload and terrible accuracy. This to keep them compelling without replacing S&S with BANDIT. I... I am the King! 21:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I can't say I'm going to be a fan. I don't like my firearms feeling anything but absolutely solid. S&S guns, while I never used them for any extended period of time, were pleasing to shoot. Another thought, if Bandits ONLY ever drop Bandit-made guns...borderlands 2 could be a very long game. 22:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I actually like the idea. Your long-time enemies helping you. Besides, the names will probably be hilarious! OMG. The first kind of weapon i look for in this game. O_O ^_^ @_@ 19:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :you an me both mate. 20:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA! - random IP So.. I've yet to see anything like the concept art in previews. Rather than bottles and nails, they all seem to be painted in bright colours with teeth. Shiroi Hane (talk) 01:39, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :see the first preview trailer. You should see a gun (I think: SMG or CR, wielded by Axton) that has a welded bold-and-nut fore-end sight. May be a bottle sight as well. Let me know if you find what you are looking for. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 03:41, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, don't think I've seen any bottle-scopes or bolt-sights (or any other "improvised" parts for that matter). Instead of looking jury-rigged and rough like the early footage, they seem to have large, flat metal pieces with bolts and shark paint. Besides some the magazines being attached in odd places, they feel like they lack identity and are pretty plain. Lost the level of detail they had when I first saw them. Maybe it's supposed to look like they took parts from other guns and screwed them together. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 05:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Creators of Bandit weapons Can we settle this edit war? Gearbox said before, while the first wave of news of BL2 came out that Bandit's got to making their own weapons. As if that weren't enough, today a post on the Gearbox website said itself: "The Bandits of Pandora can feel one of their own approaching and have ramped up the production of Bandit gear accordingly" How does that not mean that the Bandits make Bandit guns? All in favor of re-adding the information of Bandits making the guns? CrackLawliet (talk) 21:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I agree with crack, it is a reach to say that bandits did not manufacture them. My revert ends the personal edit war. Now it is up to the community to decide. Please keep arguments on edit wars completely within the talk page (as opposed to chat or steam, etc.) 21:43, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :It doesn't make sense to assume that side events are valid story parts. The same things were said before Sir Hammerlock's DLC, and they were not considered valid. Why would this? 22:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I am not sure I understand your argument. I think you may have gotten two things confused. The edit war is over something that has stood for ages on this wiki. Way before JoeBot edited the page. New, unconfirmed information is not an issue here. 22:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :I think YOU are confused, actually. The "edit war" is over unconfirmed assumptions. If you base the information off of a side-event's text, that is a foolish thought process. As I said above, Sir Hammerlock's pre-release side-events had information we do not take as valid. Why would we take THIS event's text as valid a valid source of information? 22:44, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I never said anything of the sort... I said it is a reach to say anything BUT bandits manufactured them. This is based on circumstantial evidence that is overwhelming. 22:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Things based on assumptions don't belong on Wikis. Else, we'd be pretty unreliable. If you can't prove it, don't add it. 22:52, May 10, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't make sense to exclude what all people know. Let's let others weigh in on this. I will look for confirmation, in the meantime. 23:00, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Development on page 9. 23:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :And quote: "what type of weapons would an isolated bandit, sitting out in the wastes, build?". They did not say that it is what the bandits built, but only that they are built in the style that bandits would go about doing so. No proof. And you don't know something to be true without proof. Therefore, it is not known. 05:17, May 11, 2013 (UTC) We do not require absolute proof of everything, or we would not be able to edit much. If you can get 2 other people from the community to agree that it should be taken out, then I will put it to the trivia that the bandit manufacturer may be bandits, which is silly but like I said, its overwhelming evidence. I do not want to start researching things we cant absolutely prove, in order to prove the point because it would go against the wiki goal of providing information. What I have done is bring more evidence to the table. Is there any evidence to the contrary? Just because they have not said explicitly that "an isolated bandit, sitting out in the wastes" did build it, they have implied it over and over again consistently... even to the point of the above quote. In fact, their consistency is the best information we have to date. Can you provide any evidence to the contrary, other than breaking down the evidence that supports? As I see it, the information stands on its own merits and through multiple editors. 06:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :I just want it said that no, I don't particularly believe that Bandits DON'T make the weapons. Just that it's not something you can prove. If you want to rephrase it in a way that says that they PROBABLY make them, that would end this issue here. 14:09, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I get what you are saying, but the wiki is a community and the community decides the content. Each individual can add to it/tweak it, or gain support and change the entire thing. I also believe in conclusions from circumstantial evidence. I am not talking about assumptions or guess work. If you believe it to be incorrect, that is one thing, deleting content because you (yourself) cant prove it, is entirely different. We both were not here for the creation of the page and we cant pretend to know everything. If you want we can both research it and see if we can come up with something better. 17:35, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Confirmed. This guy MAKES the BL2 lore. Discussion over, y'all can go home now. CrackLawliet (talk) 20:52, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Literally the best ending to an argument ever. CrackLawliet .... you...is... a pimp! BigBrother1984 (talk) 21:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I did a liaison fix... I took the "jerry-rigged their own guns" quote from the official guide and applied it to the page. The page does capture both the spirit and practicality of the Bandit manufacture now. 17:53, March 27, 2014 (UTC)